Ninjago Magica
by RegalTempo
Summary: In an alternate Ninjago universe, Lloyd and Nya get the opportunity to become powerful heroes called Ninja and save people from horrible monsters. However things get more and more difficult when they meet more and more ninja, learn the truths of what it means to be a "hero." And debate what would be worth giving their lives up for. Will Lloyd fulfill his destiny? Ninjago Magica AU
1. The Show Begins

Ladies and Gentleman. Welcome to the Ninjago Magica Theater. The performance will begin momentarily, please use this time to take your seats. Phones must be turned off, and flash photography is prohibited to avoid disturbing the actors. We hope you enjoy the show.

The sounds of footsteps echoed in the air as a young boy in a green jacket and white hair made his way through the labyrinth.

Lloyd could feel his legs and feet grow exhausted from the endless running. He hasn't stopped running since this afternoon. Sweat ran down his face like a warm waterfall, every part of his body was telling him to stop. But as much as he wanted to, he couldn't stop running now. His friend still needed him.

Lloyd ran as fast as he could across the bridges and walkways. He looked around to realize his surroundings didn't consist of a realistic building, but pure black and white patterns and shapes that seemed to defy the laws of reality. Almost as if he stepped in a surreal painting painted by a mad man. Lloyd wasn't at all phased by it and he continued to work his way through the maze to find a way outside.

His legs couldn't take it anymore and he collapsed on his knees and hands. Now the only sound that broke the deafening silence was his voice panting for air. Sweat dripped down to hit his hands and the black and white checkered floor below him. Lloyd could feel his eyes begin to water, tears began to form in his eyes. He quickly wiped them away, "now's not the time to do that," he thought to himself.

He raised his head up to scan his surroundings, and to his surprise, in front of him sat a tall staircase that lead to a green sign and a door. He sloppily picked himself back to his bruised legs and feet, and began to make his way up the staircase trying to focus on seeing his only friend one more time. When he finally reaches near to the top, he feels a sigh of relief to find a door with strange markings on it, and a green sign reading "EXIT" in bold words.

He made his way to face the strange door and rested his hand softly on the metal. There was no door handle to be seen. Did he have to push it? Would it even open? He put both hands on the door and pushed with as much strength he had left inside him. Gears from outside the wall clicked and the door opened.

Lloyd immediately ran through the door and without thinking twice, walked forward. His feet began to feel unstable and he quickly steps back, realizing that before him the rest of the roof had disappeared. As the door slammed behind him, Lloyd looked out at Ninjago City in horror. Everything was gray, skyscrapers and other buildings and debri flew around in the air like kites. Thunderstorms hid the sky in every direction, the ground and all the streets were flooded with water and destroyed cars and light posts. And in the middle of the sky looming above the city was a giant horrible monster covered in the shadows from the clouds, yet still somehow radiated light in the air, with a face that only nightmares could describe. And that from the looks of it, was the culprit for why Ninjago City was in ruins.

Lloyd stepped back in fright of the monster and didn't know what to do. There was nowhere to run. Over the land of destroyed property Lloyd noticed something catch his eye. In the distance, on top of another skyscraper was another boy with spiky brown hair, and wearing a thin white and purple costume. He raised something that from Lloyd's point of view he couldn't make out, but before he could understand the boy jumped high into the air at the monster, almost seemingly defying gravity in order to fight it.

The unholy creature moved a building in the air in front of the boys way and smashed straight into him and onto more buildings that were still attached to the ground. Lloyd stared wide eyed at the building before the boy appeared out of thin air away from the building unscratched and continued to fight the monster as it began to throw balls and flames of energy at him. The boy was able to dodge and block them with whatever he had in his hand, but his face read that he was losing his strength to fight.

"This… this can't be right!" Lloyd cried out. As he continued to look feeling horrible for the fighter, he felt another presence with him.

"It can't be helped I'm afraid. It's impossible for one person to defeat an enemy like this by themselves… but he knew that and showed up anyway." A small cat like creature in green and white, with a raspy voice and strange ears suddenly appeared next to Lloyd.

Lloyd looked back up to the boy to see him maneuvering his way through a field of attacks before getting hit full on by a wave of energy, causing him to fly back and crash into a vast tree that floated with all the other debris.

"No!" Lloyd cried out, "this has to stop or he's going to get killed!" Lloyd begged the small creature, desperately hoping it could do something.

The boy now bruises and cuts all over his body in a large dent of a floating tree, was able to raise his head up a little bit to look at Lloyd from the distance, and see Lloyd look back at him. The fighter opened his mouth and began to scream something at Lloyd, but he and Lloyd were way too far away for him to make out what he was shouting at him. Though it wasn't hard for Lloyd to get the hint that he needed help, and fast.

"If he dies, it's over." The strange creature spoke again. Lloyd looked away from the apocalyptic sight and back at the thing, wanting to listen to what it was saying. The creature looked up at Lloyd. "But you Lloyd, you have the power to change this and save him!" Lloyd's breathe froze as he stared at the creature in disbelief.

"Lloyd. Listen to me!" The creature continued to convince Lloyd. "All this tragedy and destruction, all of this pain and despair, you can change all of this if you wanted to! The potential to do so lies within you!"

Lloyd began to control his breathe again, as he began to understand what the thing was saying. "You're being serious? I can really fix all of this?" Lloyd questioned the thing. He stepped closer to the creature to hear what it had to say. Out in the distance, the fighter had gotten back up on his feet, only to be hit again by another energy blast destroying his ground and causing him to fall in the air, still screaming things Lloyd couldn't understand.

"Someone like me could actually change how this ends?" Lloyd questioned the creature again, looking back out at the monster in the air.

"Of course you can Lloyd! Just make a contract with me, and become a Ninja!"

Lloyd looked out at the fighters body plummet to the ground. He tightened his grip looking down at the floor of the building, he thought through the situation in his head. He loosened his fists and looked out at the monster… realizing what had to be done.

The sound of a blaring alarm clock suddenly shot the air and everything disappeared.

Lloyd opened his eyes to see nothing but his desk, the walls, and the familiar bed sheets of his bedroom. He moved his head over his pillows to see his alarm clock going off next to him. 7:45 the clock blinked at him. He reached his tired arm over and shut off the alarm, then raises his body out of his pillow to sit up in his bead.

He took a moment to sit and re-evaluate what just happened. As he thought he let out an exhausted sigh. "Ugh, talk about an insane dream."


	2. The Best Time to be Alive

Lloyd hopped down the stairs in his pajamas to see his mother outside working on her garden through the glass door. As he hit the last step on the floor that connected to the kitchen, he noticed his father wasn't there to work on making breakfast like he usually does in the morning. He decided to go say good morning to his mother instead. He slid the clean door to the side and stepped on the patch of cement that lead to the grass of his backyard.

"Morning Mom!" Lloyd called out to his mother who was working on pulling out the terrible weeds from the flower gardens.

Misako turned around to see her son. "Oh good morning Lloyd. How did you sleep?"

Lloyd hesitated for a moment not knowing how to answer that. "Uh… Is Dad awake?"

"Not yet, but I think Koyomi might need some help waking him up," Misako tells Lloyd with a smile. Lloyd leaves the garden back into the house and makes his way up the stairs again. This time making his way to his parents bedroom where sure enough, he found his younger sister Koyomi patting on the bed covers with her tiny infant hands, trying to get on top of the bed to see her dad.

Lloyd marched across the room to the drapes blocking the giant windows and with one swing, pushed them away to let the bright sunshine light flow in the room. However his father still wasn't waking up and he still snored like a buzz saw, this called for more extreme measures. Lloyd made his way to his little sister next to the bed and picked her up to hold her in his arms. Lloyd bounced her a little in his arms to get her happy and smiling with the pure innocence only a baby could have. After that he loosened his arms, and lightly dropped Koyo on their dad. Garmadon woke up in a shock only to see the blinding light of the outside, and his daughter and son eager to see him awake.

"Daddy woke up! Yay!" Koyo cheered as she sunk into the big covers of the bed. And their father gave them a tired smile as he pat Koyo's head.

Koyo in her highchair and breakfast all over her face, she reached her tiny fork to get another blueberry in her food tray, with her weak hands she made her attempt to pierce it with her fork, but instead she caused it to jump away from the tray to hit the ground. Garmadon sitting next to her noticed and in an instant he caught the runaway berry with his piece of toast. He gave out a happy sigh of relief and rolled the blueberry back onto the tray. "Don't worry he won't run away again, just make sure you eat all your food ok?"

"Ok!" Koyo cheered again and went back to her breakfast.

As Lloyd sat down at his seat at the table he began to drool at the sight of his plate of scrambled eggs, he started taking his fork and gobbling it down like there was no tomorrow. He picked up his plate and put it closer to his face so he could eat it faster and not look weird. For some reason, even though he just ate last night, his stomach and head felt like he hadn't eaten in days, and the sight of a well made breakfast was the best thing he could've asked for. "Be careful Lloyd, don't eat too fast," Misako warned Lloyd from kitchen as she made her morning coffee.

He stopped chewing and looked down at his plate in shock to see he had already eaten about 3/4ths of his breakfast up. He knew he was hungry, but not that starving. Not letting it bother him, he took a huge gulp of milk from his glass and finished the scraps of his breakfast up. He looked up at the clock to see that classes were going to start in about half an hour, and that he had to hurry up and run to school. As he finished swallowing his last bite he stood up from the table and ran upstairs, he grabbed his school bag, started stuffing all of his books, homework, and his sketchbook in the pockets and hurried back downstairs to leave.

"Hold on a moment Lloyd," Misako stopped him just as he was about to open the door to go walk to school.

"Yeah Mom?" Lloyd asked slightly annoyed.

"Your hair is quite messy, perhaps maybe you should wear this with you today." Misako handed him his old green headband he used to wear when he was younger.

"Uhh.. I'm not sure, I haven't worn this thing in such a long time." Lloyd thought about it, observing the headband filled him with happy nostalgic memories of the past, something he felt like he could use today. "Alright I'll wear it," Lloyd accepted the gift as he began to make his way through the door and on his walk path to school, "thank you Mom!" He thanked them as he began to shut the door behind him.

"Have a good day son!" His father called out as he closed the door to the house. As Lloyd ran on the path to the school he raised the band up and tied it around his head while he was running. He tightened the knot behind his head, ran his fingers through his hair to get it unstuck from the headband, and then continued to run full force to school. For some reason, feeling more relaxed and peaceful than ever before in his life.


End file.
